kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Dispatch Updates - 2018 Recap
Miss me? Intro Another year gone by with more fangirl hearts broken, new stans for groups who probably deserve them and more tea for me to sip. FINISh Disbandments Let's just get the good tea out of the way first, right? 2018 saw the disbandment of many groups, all of whom we love and cherish greatly. But, as this is the industry, you'll find another group to replace the hole n your heart, don't worry. Alpha Entertainment Alpha saw the loss of it's only joint venture and co-ed group, Bad Intentions. Following member Willow's multiple bullying scandals that completely shattered her decent reputation garnered on the first season of Make Me. Member Marco, the member coming from Alpha Entertainment itself, is reported to have become a trainee once again with his re-debut prospects looking high. Prism Entertainment With rumours back in 2017 circulating regarding Prism's pioneer girl group's disbandment, Prism Entertainment finally confirmed in mid-2018 that, indeed, Astrid's contracts had expired and that only two members had resigned. The group released their goodbye single, I'm So Sick, in November. Updates on the two members who resigned have yet to come, but fans assume that promotion as actresses is likely. Like Alpha Entertainment, Prism also saw the loss of Bad Intentions. With a significantly bigger blow to reputation - thanks to ex-member Willow - Prism has released a statement to say that any future projects with other companies are unlikely and that internal background checks will undergo immediately. Another sad disbandment for Alpha stans. Much like the company's pioneer girl group, the male equivalent also fell at the hands of disbandment. With the announcement happening just a month after that of Astrid's, it was another blow for the year of bad luck for Prism. Whilst the exact numbers of those who resigned are unknown, fans were overjoyed to find out that Mercury was among those who had. Although the activities of the other members are unclear, Mercury has since re-debuted in Prism's newest boy group, Eden's Circle, as their Leader and Main Dancer. Rainbow Entertainment Perhaps Rainbow Entertainment's most notable blunder since it's creation, Knight was commonly referred to as Rainbow's 'forgotten child' and thus it came as a surprise to nobody of the group's disbandment. With no goodbye single, much less any updates on which members are with the company still and which have left, many Castle's can't help but feel duped by the company with boycotts being called for (though, as per, there was no significant traction). The biggest hit for Rainbow, whilst not unexpected, was the loss of Sirens - the company's second girl group following Aphrodite. Rainbow has been praised for handling the situation well, with Sirens' goodbye song Lonely being among the highest charting songs of the past year. As Sailors are aware, Samantha was the only member to resign with Rainbow Entertainment and has been confirmed to be debuting solo within the first quarter of 2019. Scandals 2018 saw some of the most memorable scandals imaginable with the actions of individuals leading to disbandment of groups or their futures being put into precarious places. Group Departures Nova Alpha Entertainment boy group, Nova, lost a single member during 2018. Member Mingyu, known for having a large quantity of lines in their songs, was removed from the group following a string of scandals including, but not limited to; embezzlement, scamming, dating an under-aged fan and leaking sensitive information to external parties. Alpha has since filled his role with the trainee who allegedly lost his place in favour of Mingyu. Twinkle The product of Make Me: Season Two also lost a member. The maknae, Nari, left the group following internal disputes. Not much information was released about what disputes were centred around, however many have guessed that it must be serious given the legal action mobilised by M.Ent. Nari was subsequently replaced by Paige Kim, who ranked seventh in the finale. Debuts With a large quantity of disbandments, the companies have subsequently filled them with ease. Below are some of the most memorable debuts of 2018. Alpha Entertainment Degree? Just following Christmas, Alpha Entertainment posted the cryptic teaser as seen above. Not many know what it means, but many k-pop fans are anticipating the debut of another great group from Alpha. The name, presumably, is Degree. Lunar Records Andromeda With one half of the revolutionary twin-group act, Lunar Records debuted Andromeda with their debut single, Chase Me, on Halloween Night! With the group's concept being wildly different than what's been seen previously, the group has definitely caught the eye of many and, with each comeback, continues to rise up the popularity ladder. Andromedus The other half of Lunar Records' twin act, Andromedus has a relatively standard kpop sound when compared to their sister-group. Don't get it twisted, however, as the group still manages to be just outside the mould for the standard boy group. With their debut single, Rhythm Ta, being released a month after Chase Me, both groups were able to have their time in the limelight and have proved to be growing in popularity. Prism Entertainment Eden's Circle Following the disbandment of Sterling, Prism promptly debuted Eden's Circle with Hellevator in early October. With an added boost in popularity thanks to the news that Mercury, the most popular member of Sterling at the time of the group's disbandment, would be the group's leader, Eden's Circle has proved that Prism's streak of bad luck wasn't going to effect any new debuts. Rainbow Entertainment Aphrodite-Eros Perhaps the most exciting and unexpected debut all year, Aphrodite's second subunit, Aphrodite-Eros, debuted in September with the single Lil' Touch. Despite the lack of promotions preceding and succeeding the single's release, Aphrodite-Eros has proved that they still have what it takes to top the charts and set new records with ease. Wanderlust The most ambitious debut project to date, Wanderlust is a twelve-month project commenced by Rainbow Entertainment where, each month, a new girl would be revealed with her own single to show off her talents. Each girl was able to promote for two weeks on music shows and gathered a considerable amount of attention for their debut single, Hi High, released on January 2nd of this year. Standout singles are Eclipse, Singing In The Rain, New, Heart Attack and Egoist. The group attracted further attention when Hana, member of Twinkle, left Alpha Entertainment behind the scenes and debuted in Wanderlust as well as Kaiya, one of Rainbow's members in Twinkle, was announced among the lineup. ---- I'll be writing my second blog with all the comebacks in the next few days. Until then, xoxo ~ Dispatch Category:Blog posts